Lucky
by Tosa
Summary: The love of his life gone, Sasuke patiently waits for a nice truck to come and end his life. Instead, he finds a ride home. SasuHina, ONEshot, attemtpted suicide, AU


Prepare for OOCness, hostile Hinata, attempted suicide, and much more. No flames.

* * *

Torrents of rain washed down, flooding the streets and drenching whoever was fool enough to be out in such weather.

Sasuke fell to his knees, hands covering his eyes; _It's all over._

He whiped his dark bangs out of his face as he knelt in the middle of the road.

_It's all over for me._

Bright headlights flashed a ways down the road and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Here goes... Good-bye, world..."

But the car stopped. Close enough to splash him, too far to injure him. He heard the slamming of a car door and sloshing of feet in the rain as someone ran towards him.

"SASUKE!"

He blinked in surprise; he knew that voice.

The suicidal Uchiha looked up to see a girl with pale eyes and sleek, dark hair hovering nervously over him.

_Pale eyes._

"H-Hinata?" he asked warily, a small light coming to his coal-black eyes.

She leaned down, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so glad you're not hurt..."

The rain drowned out the sound of her voice, but Sasuke still managed to hear.

"I'm just lucky it happened to be you in that car."

_Her voice sounded so weird just then... I'm prbably just used to hearing her mumble rather than yell._

"We're getting soaked," she stated in a dry manner despite the rain. "Get in the car, I'll drive you home."

"Can't you just run me over and keep driving?"

An unfamiliar hardness entered her eyes.

"Get. In. NOW."

Sasuke did as he was told.

Soon, they were driving along the rainy streets, the heater warming their frozen hearts.

"I could drive, you know."

"No," she looked at him, tired. "I'm not risking you driving us purpously into a tree."

They sat in silence for what seemed like years, when it was only a few moments.

_'You took your coat off... and stood in the rain..._

_You were always crazy like that...'_

Hinata turned the radio down.

"So. Why'd you do it?"

Sasuke sighed, hiding his face in his hand again. "Hina..."

"Tell me, Sasuke... It's Sakura, isn't it?"

He stiffened. It had taken her only one guess, and she had hit it head-on.

"What, you don't think it's because Naruto ran away, or my parents' death?"

"Naruto is my problem, even if you claim to be his closest friend. And your parents died when you were eight... I know you've long since gotten over it."

They were silent.

"She... she told me that our love was fruitless," he stated quietly. "She left me without a second thought, and went straight for Lee."

He looked away, eyes resting on the cold glass of the truck's window.

"She was right."

Hinata's words stung like ice; he should have just refused her glacier stare and waited for a nice, big truck.

"You left for two, lmost three years..." She remained focused, eyes leering at the road with unbroken attention.

"She told me she was afraid you'd do it again. Sakura told me she was terrifiedeverytime you left the room, like you'd never come back if she didn't keep a constant eye on you. It was stressful," she paused, giving him a fleeting glance. "Not easy, losing the one you love?"

Sasuke chuckled.

"The most I've ever heard _you_ talk."

He turned back to her questioningly.

"So, what possessed you to come out and drive in this shit?"

"Same as you. Well, mostly anyway. But the reason's the same..."

Hinata shook her head, pinching the skin between her eyes.

"I just needed to clear my head."

Sasuke smirked.

"It hurt you when he left, didn't it? And here I thought you'd kept your cool..."

"Unlike you, who was suffering from a bad break-up, we actually _had_ a healthy relationship, until..."

The steady purring of the engine replaced her voice as she fell silent.

"Or so you thought?"

Hinata bit her lip, squinting her eyes as she stared off into the distance.

"He didn't even know her... yet he ran off with that _bitch_ from Kumo."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as she broke off.

"Are you... crying?"

"No!" she sniffled, pushing her tears with the palm o her hand. "I-I'm perfectly fine."

"Sure you are," the dark-haired boy stared. "At least you still have Kiba... All the girls in my fanclub went off with one guy or another, tired of waiting for me to return their calls..."

She shook her head.

"No... He's with Shino now."

Sasuke stared at her incredulously, as if she had just hit him with a block of ice rather than tell him the truth.

"N-no way! Shino?"

"Yeah," she said, whiping away a few more tears.

"Oh, gawd. Hina, I'm really sorry.."

"Why? It's not your fault!"

Hinata's voice was beginning to crack. Sasuke took it as a signal to stop.

So they sat in silence once again, the rain beating relentlessly down on the truck's hood.

A small chuckle resonated through the car twenty minutes later, catching Hinata by surprise and yanking her out of her thoughts.

"A lot has changed in three years..." he said quietly.

A small, unfamiliar smile stuck to his face, seeming almost alien compared to the usual smirk.

"Shikamaru movied to Suna, Asuma died in a car accident, Tenten had Neji's baby - and he surprised everyone by becoming the doting dad..."

Sasuke shook his head.

"I can't believe I ever left. I.. I bet everything would have been alright had I stayed. Naruto would still be here, and Sakura wouldn't-"

"That's not true."

Sasuke blinked, eyes wide.

"I hated you before you left, and I hated you even more afterwards. But you couldn't have stopped those things... It's fate." Hinata smiled weakly. "I'm not the pathetic little girl I used to be. I grew up! And, when you came home, you had, too..."

She paused only to raise the heat a few degrees; it had grown deathly cold in the car.

"None of those things happened because of you. We all move on eventually."

Suddenly, the truck jereked to a stop, and Hinata gave Sasuke a small, dismissive wave.

"This is your stop."

And she was right. Sasuke looked out the window to find that they had arrived at the Uchiha household. His car was still parked in the same spot, a shiny, silver car right behind it.

_Itachi must be home, _he thought with a grimace. He'd definitely get chewed out for this one.

For some reason, even his bright, black Ford made Hinata's faded blue truck look sad in comparison.

He got out, thoughts swimming as he neared the front door.

Suddenly, he stopped and turned back.

Sasuke approached Hinata's car again, tapping on the window.

She rolled it down, ftustrated look on her face.

"Sasuke, you're going to get soaked. Did you forget something?"

"Yeah... Kind of."

He leaned in, pressing their lips together in a flurry of surprise. Hinata's eyes widened, her face flaring. Yet she push him away, even after the longest of time.

Finally, they released, much to her disappointment.

Sasuke was... blushing?

"Uh... I'll see you later," he mumbled, pulling on his suede jacket protectively, covering his neck.

------------x

The warm, dry air was welcoming as Sasuke stepped inside his home.

"W-where were you?!" Itachi demanded as Sasuke stepped back inside, ruining his train of thought.

"Out," was all he would answer.

Sasuke threw his ruined jacket at his brother, laughing inwardly as Itachi continued to combust.

------------x

Meanwhile, Hinata drove heatedly through the rain, still surprised at Sasuke's actions.

She touched a finger to her tingling lips and, ever so slowly, a soft smile crept across her lips.

_Lucky Me._

------------x

The End.

* * *

Quick Note From The Author

Tosa here! I came up with "Lucky" at 1:00 in the morning, after a night of partying with a friend. My insomnia keeping me awake, I began to plot this oneshot. I didn't get to work on it until around twelve hours later the next day. It took me two hours to write. (all the while I ate popcorn and listened to my Frou Frou CD)

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and I look forward to reading your reviews!


End file.
